one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperalloy Bruteshine
Hyperalloy Bruteshine (???,'' ???) is a hero of the Neo-Hero Association. Appearance Hyperalloy Bruteshine is a very tall, tan-skinned man with a large pompadour, protruding supraorbital ridge and no visible eyebrows. He is extremely muscular and well conditioned. He also has a strong, manly jawline and wears a small pendant. His only attire is a single piece of black underwear. Personality History Being a former bodybuilder and strongman competitor, Hyperalloy inspired a young Superalloy to workout and become huge. Hyperalloy was banned from competing after testing positive for a drug test. With his mood being affected and his concentration lacking during his workout, he suffered a major pec tear was rendered disabled; being told that he may never have a full recovery by the doctors. Depressed, Hyperalloy stumbled into a disguised Doctor Genus at the hospital before being recruited and taken back to the House of Evolution to undergo experimentation, under the project name of subject 24. Plot Neo-Hero Association Saga Relationships Abilities and Powers Being stated that his strength is superior to that of Superalloy Darkshine and having proving that, as well as being on the same level as an S-Class hero, Hyperalloy Bruteshine is extremely powerful. Physical Abilities '''Immense Durability': Hyperalloy has shown to display an immense level of durability as he was able to withstand a flurry of punches from Superalloy Darkshine as well as able to take the blunt force of his Superalloy Bazooka to the face, only to bleed a little from the mouth and praising the latter for successfully making him bleed. Immense Endurance: Hyperalloy has body produces an extremely reduced level of fatigue toxins and can last in a fight for an indefinite amount of time. Immense Strength: Hyperalloy has shown to possess an immense level of strength as he was able to overpower Superalloy during their fight. Immense Speed: Despite his bulking size and physique, Hyperalloy has displayed an immense level of speed where he moves so fast, it seems like a form of teleportation. In addition, Hyperalloy can exert his muscles and punch at hypersonic speeds. He was also easily able to keep up with Superalloy and further out-speeding him once the fight prolonged. Fighting Style Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being his primary form of combat, Bruteshine has proven to be a master at hand-to-hand combat. He is able to face off evenly against Superalloy Darkshine with moderate effort and was even able to landquite a few heavy blows as well as out-punch the latter. *'Pump Up': The longer he fights for, the more pumped Hyperalloy gets; making him more vascular. This slightly enhances his fighting abilities. *'Brute Buster': Hyperalloy performs a rapid combination of powerful punches and kicks towards his opponents *'Super Dark Breaker': A technique specifically made for injuring Superalloy Darkshine; first of all, Hyperalloy flexes his muscles and shows off his physique to distract Superalloy, once distracted, Hyperalloy uses his immense speed to attack Superalloy. This attack is named after Super'alloy '''Dark'shine. *'''Hyperalloy Heaven Buster: Hyperalloy's strongest technique; first, he positions himself aiming at the target, placing one fist over the other, so his wrists face one another, then bursts into a hyper-sonic run and punches his opponent with his double fists. This attack can also be used on airborne targets; Hyperalloy positions himself so he faces his target then jumps into the air at hypersonic speeds before landing the double punch. Once this attack connects, the shockwaves and force of the punch travels a mile, in the same trajectory as the attack, and damages everything within its path before dispersing. Supernatural Abilities Matter mimicry skin coating: The results of the experimentation from the House of Evolution allowed Hyperalloy to mimic and create a coating of material composed of whatever solid object he comes into contact with. He can partially or fully coat his skin for various uses such as increased protection, increased mass as well as using its properties such as conducting electricity with metals. Hyperalloy primarily uses this ability with the Titanium alloy pendant around his neck. Hyperalloy can mix two different materials together to create an "alloy" (even if neither of the materials are metals). The newly formed substance contains all the properties of materials before. If the two materials have opposing properties such as the conductivity in metal and rubber, Hyperalloy can choose whichever property to use over the other. However, he can only use this ability on inanimate, solid objects and he cannot manipulate the shape of the materials he has mimicked; only allowing him to coat his body with it. Hyperalloy can perform a variety of techniques whilst coated with a substance: *'Hyperalloy Brute Smash': A punch at hypersonic speeds that causes devastating damage and shock waves. *'Hyperalloy Cannonball': By leaping a great distance into the air and positioning himself into a ball, after coating his entire body with a solid material to increase his mass, Hyperalloy drops himself onto his target to inflict a great amount of damage. This attack is strong enough to split apart and destroy an entire football field whilst causing quakes to the surrounding area. :*'Hyperalloy Whirling Cannonball': A variation of Hyperalloy Cannonball, by rapidly spinning his body in the motion of a forward roll, Hyperalloy can increase the speed and impact force of his attack. The increased speed and force of this attack results in hole being punched through the target instead of a spread out type of damage. *'Hyperalloy Heaven Buster: MAX': An enhanced variation of Hyperalloy Heaven Buster; used when Hyperalloy coats himself with a strong material, increasing the power of this attack many-fold. Hero Rating Hyperalloy Bruteshine's rating determined by the Neo-Hero Association Major Battles Hypepralloy Bruteshine vs Synthol Man Hypepralloy Bruteshine vs Superalloy Darkshine Trivia Placeholder so the Trivia heading actually works because this wikia is bugged asf